Chance of a Lifetime
by The Steel Angel
Summary: What if you had a second chance at life. Not just to change some things, but a completely different start? Sounds like fun, right? But as Blossom will find out, some things are better left unchanged.


**Chance of a Lifetime**   
**By Wickedclowns101**

  
  
  
  
  


**_Authors Notes - A second chance at something that has already occurred. Sounds like a dream come true, right? But when a being from another galaxy prompts Blossom with the question, it could have unforeseen consequences. And there are beings in this fic from another fandom, but they aren't main characters throughout the fic, so keep that in mind._**   
  
  


**Chapter One**   
**Blossom's Shadow**

  
  
  
  


I was tired. Sick to death of it all.   
The powers. The incessant crime fighting. Surely, this wasn't how a girl was supposed to live her life. I'd watched all of my friends grow, and mature, while my sisters and myself had stayed the same in these ever youthful bodies. It wasn't fair! Why wasn't I entitled to a normal life like everyone else?   
I looked down at myself. The scars from the fight we'd been in less than an hour ago were already disappearing. In my mind, I was seventeen years old. But in this super charged body, I was physically a five year old.   
And it was hard on me, more so than Bubbles and Buttercup. I was the leader. The one to ask in any given situation. I was supposed to have all the answers for everything. But I didn't. And what if I didn't want to lead anymore? What if I wanted to be a normal girl?   
"You can be." A strange voice said. I lifted my head from my pillow, and scanned my room for the source of the voice. "Over here, my dear, dear Blossom." It said again. I sat straight up, and looked over at my window. Standing there, was a creature i'd never seen before. It stood on two long legs, and had the frame of a raptor, like something out of Jurrassic Park. But instead of a dinosaur head, it was almost human. Its skin was dark purple, almost black. It was wrinkled in a way that made me think of a prune.   
"What are you?" I asked. To my amazement, rings glowing bright green began to outline the mouth and eyes of the creature. It spoke in a lower tome of voice.   
"You may call me Drode. It means 'wild card' in my language." He said.   
"What do you want from me?" I asked, starting to get mad at his sudden invasion.   
"You called me." He said simply.   
"I didn't call anything." I said stubbornly.   
"But you did, my sweet. And I come to you with an answer. Scratch that, a solution." the Drode said. I raised an eyebrow at him.   
"Oh? And what kind of solution is that?" I asked. He grinned.   
"You don't want to lead? You don't want to fight? I can make it happen." the Drode said.   
"Tai nak chi," I muttered, and turned away from him. I closed my eyes, and tried to go to sleep.   
"With all due respect, Blossom. Bute yourself." he said. My eyes snapped open, but I didn't turn to look at him. Instead, I started to trace the wood grain along the wall.   
"You know chinese?" I asked.   
"Human language is not hard to comprehend." He said, laughing a bit. I turned to look at him.   
"Why are you still here?" I asked. I was mad now, and getting ready to throw him through a wall.   
"Say the word and I'm gone. But remember, I can free you. I can make you normal, just like everyone else." He said. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up. I walked over to the full length mirror next to the closet. I looked at myself. My red hair, my bow. My big eyes, my fingerless hands.   
"An exquiset example of humanity." the Drode said.   
"Are you kidding? I'm seventeen years old, and I still look like this! I'll never get to experience the normal things that every other woman will. Childbirth, even peuberty!" I said in frustration.   
"I'm still availible." The drode said, whistling.   
"How can you help me?" I asked.   
"Just say the words." the Drode said.   
"What words?" I asked.   
"Please. Free. Me." He said. I floated over to him.   
"Please, Drode. Make me normal. Help me. Free me." I said. The Drode grinned.   
"Your wish is my command." he said, and pressed one of his frail looking hands against my head.   
"What are you..." I asked.   
"Relax." He said, and pushed against my head. A warm jolt ran through my body. I staggered back on my legs, whixh felt like they had been turned to jello. My eyelids started to droop, and I swear, the room started to melt.   
"Wha...?" I asked.   
"It's done," the Drode said. My eyelids finally became too heavy. The second they dropped, I was in a different place. I saw it. It looked like a machine. It sat on a throne miles high, and had no face to speak of. Just a huge bloodred eye. I don't know how it saw me, but it did. It spoke through some invisible mouth.   
"Mortals are such fools," It said. I didn't speak bac. Being terrified gets in the way of small talk, I guess. I knew I shouldn't be afraid, but at that moment, I didn't care. I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, but I couldn't get away! It was like the planet was alive, and the huge, whatever it was, could go anywhere in an instant. "You cannot run from me, Blossom." the voice boomed.   
"Who are you?!?! Leave me alone!!!" I screamed.   
"I suppose, I am what your insignificant race calls 'God'." It said.   
"You're not God!!!" I screamed, and stopped running.   
"Really? Then what can you concur that I am?" the voice asked.   
"Satan..." I muttered, and covered my ears. it was a futile attempt in the end. Nothing could block out his hideous voice. I heard it inside my head as well as in my ears.   
"Satan? If I were satan, I would be trying to kill you. In reality, it is quite the opposite. I want to help you." It said. I was about to say something nasty, but stopped when a blue light began to radiate up from the ground. The light collected into a solid form, and an elderly man appeared. Lightning rippled over his body.   
**_Raiden, _**I thought. The man flashed a hand at me, which enveloped my body in light. The light solidified into a transparent cube. I should have been scared, but I wasn't. Somehow, I knew that this man was here to help.   
"Enough." The man said simply. The machine laughed.   
"Your meddling bores me, Ellimist. The deed has been done." It said.   
"There are rules!" The man cried.   
"Yes, and I obeyed them. She called me. She asked me for release. I granted it to her." The machine said. The man turned back to me, and dissipated the cube.   
"I am sorry, my child. I cannot help you." He said.   
"Who are you?" I asked fearfully. The man smiled.   
"Call me Ellimist, child. Ellimist." He said.   
"I'm-" he cut me off. "You are the hope of the universe. You are the answer to all living creatures that cry out for peace." He smiled, and placed a hand on my head. A wave of pleasure overtook me. "You are... an inspiration, Blossom." He said, and removed his hand.   
"Are you quite finished?" The machine asked. The man never took his gaze off of me.   
"If you live, I shall be there to rebuild what has been broken." The Ellimist said, then vanished, just as suddenly as he had come. I was alone with the machine again.   
"You cannot hope to fight me, or to escape me." It said. I sighed.   
"You're right. I can't." I said, and stood up.   
"Finally coming to your senses I see. You never were one to fight against impossible odds." The machine said. I didn't answer. I just stared in anticipation as two steel claws shot out from the main portion of the body, and came straight for me. I wanted to panic. I wanted to run, and run, and never look back. But I knew it wouldn't do any good. I gulped, and remained stolid as I felt the claws wrap around me. One of them pinned my arms to my body, while the other wrapped around my legs.   
The claws started to retract, which took my body with them. I didn't resist. Didn't fight back. "Why do you tremble?" The machine asked, once I was right next to him.   
"I don't know." I admitted.   
"Spare me your human irrationality. You are afraid of me." It said. I said nothing. The machine, cyborg I guess, because it was obviously alive, laughed. "If there is one thing I admire about your primitive race, it's your arrogance. You know I could annihilate you in the blink of an eye, and yet you refuse to speak. Why?" It asked.   
"I called you. You came. I don't know what kind of payment you're expecting, but it's too late to worry about it now. Do the deed and leave me. We have nothing to discuss." I said.   
"You truly are intelligent beyond your years, Blossom. But you're still just a human fool." I said.   
"Better a fool than a beast." I snapped.   
"Taunting your captor is not wise." It said.   
"You want to kill me? Go ahead. I dare you." I spat. It started to laugh again.   
"Killing you now would be such a waste." It said. I started to talk, but I felt the claw tightening around me. Depriving me of precious oxygen.   
"Good night, Blossom." The machine said, jerking the claw. I was unconsious in an instant.   
  
  
  


To Be Continued... 


End file.
